


Truck driver! Frnk

by IAmPrettyOdd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Truck driver! Frnk, Truck!frnk, gerard way - Freeform, trucker!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPrettyOdd/pseuds/IAmPrettyOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea from allthatpain from Instagram.<br/>Truck driver! Frnk meets gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truck driver! Frnk

Why does he always have to be right? About every single fucking thing. Mikey should've known by now (I bet he does know, the bastard) that I'm a stubborn little asshole, that will never admit that he's right. (Even though I'm kind of admitting that to myself right now, but that's not the point.)

_"Gerard, you've been drinking ever since you got home from that dead end job of yours." I really didn't need Mikey's criticism, I actually needed a case of beer, and I was running low on cigarettes. So, I got up, which Mikey totally took the wrong way. "Y'know you can't keep running from your problems Gee!" Okay now that I look back on it, I was kind of being an ass. "How about you mind your own fucking business? Huh, you don't hear me complaining about you not going to college and working at some bookstore. At least I got a degree and a job that might actually get me somewhere!" Ouch, I am an asshole. "Go! Leave, I tried to fucking help you, but I guess you'll never get out of this thing you call living. Going to some job you hate, getting drunk every single day." Mikey's voice cracked, "I tried to help you."_

Then I stormed out, and now here I am walking in the pouring rain. Seriously, it's raining, and it's cold, and I'm regretting 97% of my life right now. Maybe I should put my thumb out. Might as well I've got nothing to lose.

Okay, so it's been like 15 minutes, and none of these heathens are pulling over. Excuse me, I am a good citizen of america, could you help a. Okay American citizen out? Why couldn't I storm out with my phone? Maybe its, because I've been forgetting to go to church. Wait have I even been to church? Oh yeah I forgot I used to actually have a Soul. Joking, joking, I'm pretty sure I went to church on Christmas, or easter or something. But the soul thing, yeah that was gone a long time ago. 

After what seemed like centuries, a semi-truck pulled over. I quickly got in, because damn did I express how cold it was? Right when I sat down, a dog jumped on my lap. "Sweet Pea stop! Sorry she likes people. Hi, I'm Frank, and you are." Sweet pea decided she didn't like my wet clothes or something because she moved in between Frank and I. "Uh, Gerard, thanks by the way. I was starting to get scared, I have no idea where I am." OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!! I JUST TOLD A STRANGER I HAD NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK I WAS. MIGHT AS WELL JUST BEND ME OVER, or what if he's a necrophiliac, and stabs me first-

"Don't worry I'm not going to rape you," Are you sure Frank, are you 100% positive because I'm pretty sure that's what rapists say. "I just saw you looked like you need some help.What were you doing out there anyway." My vision is starting to get blurry, what is this. "Uh-uh, I had a fight with my-my brother." Am I crying?! Dammit, Gerard your embarrassing yourself. What happened to the no soul, cynic attitude. Frank is still pulled over, and he is staring into my soul, what the fuck, no, stop. "Theres more than that, tell me. It feels better to just let it all out." 

So while we drove, I told him my sob story. The depression, my drinking problems, my shitty job, etc. I don't think Frank was telling the whole truth, because it's just made me realize what a shitty person I am. 

We pulled up at a fucking truck stop. He's seriously going to get his hill billy truck driver friends to beat the shit out me. 

"I just wanna buy you some coffee." He left the heat on for Sweet Pea, then we ran towards the convenient store thing. Once we got inside he order us some coffee (obviously) and then we sat down.

"Gerard, I'm not gonna sugar coat it okay?" I nodded, "You're fucked up, and that is not okay. I know you're really a great, sweet dude. But your drinking needs to stop." Frank won't stop staring at me, he really is trying to steal my soul. Hold your horses buddy, I just found out I had one.

"Gerard, what do you want to do with your life." "I want to be in a band." "Then be in one! I'm starting a band right now with a couple of friends. Just go for it Gee."  

"It's not that easy-" 

"Nothing is easy, so right now you're going to promise me that you will be in my favorite band." 

"How will I do that?" "Just be in a band, I know it'll be awesome. I get that creative, good vibe when I'm around you." 

"Creative vibe?" 

"And good vibes." 

"Good Vibes?" 

"Good Vibes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the cheesiest thing ever Omf.. Anyway make Truck driver! Frnk a thing please thanks.


End file.
